Make You Mine
by azurezury
Summary: Eska goes through with making Bolin hers.


"You amuse me. I will make you mine."

Oh how such simple words could be so powerful.

A hint of a smirk slides across Eska's face as she peers down at Bolin, his body rocking beneath hers as he struggles uselessly in his bonds. Thick ropes keep his hands above his head and firmly secured to the headboard on the bed. The way his muscles tense and bulge arouse her and the wide eyed stare he gives her makes her groan in anticipation.

He may look unwilling, but judging from the prominent erection jutting from his hips, he's more than ready for what she has to give.

Her fingernail traces along a plump lip, sticking out thanks to the leather strap between his teeth, effectively silencing him. Wouldn't want her father or brother to hear their activities. That wouldn't do at all. She leans down to nibble at his lip, fingers already moving down to tweak his nipples. He bucks, head turning towards her, seeking more. Oh, she'll give him more.

"Mine." She growls, her tongue tracing down his neck, swirling around his pulse, feeling it hammer away. Her nails rake down his chest, leaving fine scores that will disappear in the morning. But for tonight, they are her mark. Words try to escape his lips, but they are muffled.

She continues her journey downwards, pausing to taste each nipple with delight. She licks down his chest, following the faint smattering of hair to her heart's desire. She bites at his hip, another mark. By the end of the night, she wants him covered in her love bites. She lazily draws her tongue along the crease of his thigh, feeling him tremble beneath her. She bites at the inside of his right thigh, then moves to his left. By the time she's done, dozens of marks and some bruises bring color to his skin. She lifts herself to admire her handiwork, loving the way his muscles twitch. Her eyes lift to meet an intense green stare. Sweat is dripping down his face and his hair is wet despite the cool temperature of the room.

"You want more?" she purrs, her eyes drifting down to the weeping head of his shaft. She catches a drop of white liquid on her fingertip, bringing it to her lips for a taste. He whines low in his throat, hips lifting in offering.

"Agree to be mine." She demands, lifting herself up, fingers digging into his thighs as she leans forward, bringing their faces close together. "And only mine." She knows her brother has been sneaking coveting looks. Eska never learned how to share, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. She pulls the leather out of his mouth for a brief moment, inpatiently waiting for his answer.

"Say it."

"Yours." His voice his raw with need. She digs her nails deeper, eliciting a cry of pain. "Only yours." He promises.

Satisfied, she puts the leather back in his mouth and without much ceremony, she dips back down, pouty lips opening to take the flushed head into her mouth. The bed groans as Bolin's arms pull tighter at the ropes, his entire body lit up in pleasure as her tongue slides down the underside of his erection. Eska refuses to admit that she enjoys the taste and feel of him more than she should. She bobs up and down, tongue swirling around the tip, lapping at the ever constant stream of liquid pooling out. Her hand comes down to cup his balls, rolling and stroking the sensitive skin, her other hand pressing down on his hip to keep him still.

She lightly scrapes her teeth along the sensitive flesh, eyes watching Bolin's constantly changing expression. She can tell he's close, the way his eyes roll and his head tilts back, the adam's apple on his neck bobbing up and down uncontrollably. She has a second's warning before he spills himself into her mouth, his body locked up in a sensual arch, his cry muffled by the leather. She swallows, the taste salty in her mouth. She slowly pulls back, licking her lips for any remnant of his essence. Straddling him, she leans along his body and removes the strap from his mouth once more. She engages him in a heated kiss, dominating his mouth. Her sex is soaked, dripping onto his stomach as she rubs herself along him.

They only part because they need air and both of them are panting. Eska threads her fingers through Bolin's messy hair, the strands damp. She grins and his eyes widen.

She's not done with him.

Not by a long shot.

She scales up his body, grabbing onto the headboard with her hands as she settles her center over his mouth. Her newest obsession doesn't miss a beat, his tongue immediately flicking out to taste her. The sensation rocks her to her very core. His tongue is skilled, sliding around to tease her clit, making her see stars. The tip of his tongue rubs along the bud and her hips rock back and forth, setting up a rhythm with his mouth. His tongue dips down to her center, pushing up and teasing her inner walls. Knowing that he could do more with his hands free, she releases him from his bonds. Immediately he goes to grip her hips and pull her closer to his face. He begins to go at her in earnest, the lewd sounds making her toes curl and her stomach tighten in impending climax.

Two thick fingers slide into her and she bites her fist in order to muffle the screams that threaten to spill out of her. They curl and thrust as his lips suck at her clit. Her fingers tighten on the headboard, her knuckles white as she writhes on top of him.

The third finger does her in. The orgasm slams into her and all her senses fade as she basks in the pleasure, little tremors rocking her. He continues to thrust and lap at her, instantly sending her into a second climax.

When she finally comes down, she realizes that she is wrapped in his embrace, strong arms providing a comfort she's never known. She burrows close, his warmth keeping the chill from her sweat at bay.

"You are mine Bolin." she murmurs, sleep seeping in. He wraps her in a fur, lips pressing against the top of her head.

"I am yours."


End file.
